fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Firearms
http://www.attorneygeneral.gov/crime.aspx?id=184 Firearm Reciprocity Agreements In 1995, the Pennsylvania General Assembly gave the Attorney General the authority to enter into reciprocity agreements with other states. The Commonwealth of Pennsylvania currently has formal written reciprocity agreements with fourteen states that recognize a valid license to carry firearms issued by Pennsylvania. Conversely, Pennsylvania recognizes valid firearm carry licenses/permits from those states. In addition to the 14 formal agreements, other forms of reciprocity are applicable. Carrying Firearms in Pennsylvania - Frequently asked questions (by the Pennsylvania State Police) Note: It has come to the attention of the Office of Attorney General that there has been confusion over the applicability of Pennsylvania's reciprocal privileges with regard to the residency status of an individual who has been issued a valid license/permit. It is the position of the Office of Attorney General that recognition within Pennsylvania is based on the issuance to an individual of a valid license/permit by the reciprocal contracting state, and not on the license/permit holder's place of residence. Categories of Firearms Reciprocity Under Pennsylvania law, there are six categories of firearms reciprocity status. Category 1: States that have entered into written reciprocity agreements with Pennsylvania.(Title 18 Pa.C.S.A. § 6109(k)) The following states have entered into formal written reciprocity agreements with Pennsylvania under section 6109(k) of the Uniform Firearms Act. These agreements provide for reciprocal recognition of valid licenses/permits issued by both states.Recognition in Pennsylvania is based on the individual's issuance of a valid license/permit by the reciprocal contracting state, and not on the license/permit holder's place of residence. A list of these states and links to their firearms laws is provided below, along with the text of the agreements: * Alaska Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Alaska Read Alaska's official information on gun laws * Arizona Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Arizona Read Arizona's official information on gun laws * Arkansas Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Arkansas Read Arkansas' official information on gun laws Florida Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Florida Review Florida's official information on gun laws * Georgia Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Georgia Contact the Georgia Office of Attorney General * Kentucky Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Kentucky Review Kentucky's official information on gun laws * Michigan Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Michigan Review Michigan's official information on gun laws * Missouri Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Missouri Review Missouri's official information on gun laws * New Hampshire Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with New Hampshire Review New Hampshire's official information on gun laws * North Carolina Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with North Carolina Read North Carolina's official information on gun laws * Oklahoma Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Oklahoma Read Oklahoma's official information on gun laws * South Dakota Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with South Dakota Read South Dakota's official information on gun laws * Tennessee Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Tennessee Read Tennessee's official information on gun laws * Texas Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Texas Review Texas's official information on gun laws * Virginia Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Virginia Review Virginia's official information on gun laws * West Virginia Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with West Virginia Review West Virginia's official information on gun laws * Wyoming Read Pennsylvania's Firearm Reciprocity Agreement with Wyoming Review Wyoming's official information on gun laws Category 2: States that have statutory reciprocity under 6106(b)(15) of the Uniform Firearms Act. The following states have been granted statutory reciprocity without a formal written agreement under 6106(b)(15), based on the determination of the Attorney General that the other state has granted reciprocity to Pennsylvania license holders, and that the other state's laws governing firearms are similar. * Colorado * Idaho * Indiana * Louisiana * Montana * North Dakota * Utah Category 3: Unilateral reciprocity granted by another state for Pennsylvania license holders. This category encompasses states which allow an individual issued a valid concealed firearm license from Pennsylvania to carry a firearm while in those respective states. Category 4: Pennsylvanians may apply for a license/permit from another state ("Application states"). * Maine * Maryland * Massachusetts * Washington Category 5: State does not recognize or grant licenses/permits to individuals from another state, currently does not extend reciprocal privileges to Pennsylvania license holders, or has not indicated current status. * Alabama * California * Connecticut * Delaware * Hawaii * Illinois * Iowa * Kansas * Minnesota * Mississippi * Nebraska * Nevada * New Jersey * New Mexico * New York * Ohio * Oregon * Rhode Island * South Carolina * Wisconsin Category 6: Carry permitted without license/permit. * Vermont **Vermont allows possession or carrying of a concealed firearm without a license/permit. Please be aware that the information on this page is subject to change based on the most recent developments in the various states and territories. If you are aware of changes in any of the information above, please contact the Office of Attorney General so that our information may be revised appropriately. If you plan to travel to another state it is recommended that you contact the proper authority within that state in order to verify what, if any, additional requirements or restrictions apply under state or federal law. CONTACT INFO FOR ALL STATES The following information may assist you in contacting the appropriate agencies if you plan to travel to another state: Alabama Keith Miller Chief Deputy Attorney General Office of the Attorney General of Alabama 11 S. Union Street Montgomery, AL 36130 Missouri Peter Lyskowski Assistant Attorney General Missouri Office of Attorney General P.O. Box 899 Jefferson City, MO 65102 Alaska Sandra Fuller Department of Public Safety Records & Identification Bureau 5700 East Tudor Rd. Anchorage, AK 99507 Montana Ilka Becker Assistant Attorney General Montana Department of Justice Justice Building P.O. Box 201401 Helena, MT 59620-1401 Arizona Michael J. Kline, Sr. Concealed Weapon Coordinator Arizona Department of Public Safety P.O. Box 6488 Phoenix, AZ 85005 Nebraska J. Kirk Brown Solicitor General Nebraska Office of Attorney General 2115 State Capitol Building Lincoln, NE 68509-8920 Arkansas Major Kathy Sparks Commander, Administrative Services Division Arkansas State Police 1 State Police Plaza Drive Little Rock, AR 72209-4822 Nevada Gerald J. Gardner Chief Deputy Attorney General Nevada Office of Attorney General 555 E. Washington Avenue Room 3900 Las Vegas, NV 89101 California Edmund G. Brown, Jr. Attorney General California Office of Attorney General 1300 I Street, Suite 1740 Sacramento, CA 95814 New Hampshire Earl M. Sweeney Assistant Commissioner Department of Safety James H. Hayes Building 33 Hazen Drive Concord, NH 03305 Colorado Susan Kitchen Agent in Charge Colorado Department of Public Safety 690 Kipling St., Ste. 3000 Denver, CO 80215-5825 New Jersey Department of Law and Public Safety Office of Attorney General P.O. Box 080 25 Market Street Trenton, NJ 08625-0080 Connecticut Leonard C. Boyle Commissioner Department of Public Safety State of Connecticut 1111 Country Club Rd. Middletown, CT 06457-9294 New Mexico Stuart M. Bluestone Chief Deputy Attorney General Office of the Attorney General of New Mexico P.O. Drawer 1508 Santa Fe, NM 87504-1508 Delaware Carl Danberg Chief Deputy Attorney General Office of the Attorney General of Delaware Carvel State Office Building 820 N French Street Wilmington, DE 19801 New York Debra L. W. Cohn Deputy Attorney General for Policy Office of the Attorney General of New York 120 Broadway New York, NY 10271 District of Columbia Terrance Ryan General Counsel Metropolitan Police Department 300 Indiana Avenue, N.W. Room 4115 Washington, DC 20001 North Carolina John J. Aldridge, III Special Deputy Attorney General Law Enforcement Liaison Section North Carolina Department of Justice 9001 Mail Service Center Raleigh, NC 27699-9001 Florida Ken Wilkinson Management Analyst Dept. of Agriculture & Consumer Services Division of Licensing P.O. Box 6687 Tallahassee, FL 32314-6687 North Dakota Sandi Tabor, Chief Deputy Office of the Attorney General of North Dakota State Capitol 600 E Boulevard Avenue Bismarck, ND 58505 0040 Georgia Thurbert E. Baker Attorney General State of Georgia 40 Capitol Square, SW Atlanta, GA 30334-1300 Ohio Jonathan R. Fulkerson Deputy Attorney General Health & Human Services Section Ohio Office of Attorney General 30 E. Broad Street, 26th Floor Columbus, OH 43215-3400 Hawaii Neil N. Murakami Deputy Attorney General Criminal Justice Division Hawaii Department of the Attorney General 425 Queen Street Honolulu, HI 96813 Oklahoma Jimmy Bunn, Jr., Esq. Legal Counsel Oklahoma State Bureau of Investigation 6600 N. Harvey Oklahoma City, OK 73116-7912 Idaho William A. von Tagen Deputy Attorney General Chief, Intergovernmental & Fiscal Law Division Idaho Office of Attorney General P.O. Box 83720 Boise, ID 83720-0010 Oregon Timothy R. Thompson Assistant Attorney General Criminal Justice Division Oregon Department of Justice 610 Hawthorne Ave., SE, Suite 210 Salem, OR 97301 Illinois Barry Gross, Chief Deputy Illinois Office of Attorney General James R. Thompson Center 100 W. Randolph Street Chicago, IL 60601 Rhode Island James R. Lee Chief, Civil Division Rhode Island Dept. of Attorney General 150 South Main Street Providence, RI 02903 Indiana Jennifer Thuma Assistant Director of Legislative Affairs Indiana Office of Attorney General Indiana Government Center South, 5th Floor 402 West Washington Street Indianapolis, IN 46204-2770 South Carolina Clifton E. Weir Captain, SLED Regulatory Services South Carolina Law Enforcement Division P.O. Box 21398 Columbia, SC 29221-1398 Iowa Tam Ormiston Chief Policy Deputy Iowa Office of Attorney General Hoover State Office Building Des Moines, IA 50319 South Dakota Monae Johnson Pistol Permit Administrator South Dakota Secretary of State State Capitol, Suite 204 500 East Capital Avenue Pierre, SD 57501-5070 Kansas Charles W. Klebe Assistant Attorney General Concealed Carry Handgun Unit Kansas Office of Attorney General 120 SW 10th Avenue, 2nd Floor Topeka, KS 66612-1597 Tennessee Patricia S. Wall Staff Attorney Department of Safety State of Tennessee 1155 Foster Avenue Nashville, TN 37249-1000 Kentucky Elizabeth D. Baker Legal Counsel Kentucky State Police 919 Versailles Rd. Frankfort, KY 40601 Texas Becky Pestana Assistant Attorney General General Counsel Division Texas Office of Attorney General P.O. Box 12548 Austin, TX 78711-2548 Louisiana Colonel Henry Whitehorn Deputy Secretary, Public Safety Services Department of Public Safety & Corrections Louisiana State Police P.O. Box 66614 Baton Rouge, LA 70896-6614 Utah Rick Penrod Investigator Utah Department of Public Safety Bureau of Criminal Identification 3888 West 5400 South Salt Lake City, UT 84118 Maine Laura Yustak Smith Assistant Attorney General Maine Office of Attorney General 6 State House Station Augusta, ME 04333 Vermont John Treadwell Assistant Attorney General Office of the Attorney General of Vermont 109 State Street Montpelier, VT 05609-1001 Maryland Mark H. Bowen Assistant Attorney General Maryland Office of Attorney General 1201 Reisterstown Rd. Pikesville, MD 21208 Virginia Thomas J. Lambert Legal Specialist Bureau of Criminal Investigation Virginia Department of State Police P.O. Box 27472 Richmond, VA 23261-7472 Massachusetts Stephanie S. Lovell First Assistant Attorney General Office of the Attorney General of Massachusetts One Ashburton Place Room 2019 Boston, MA 02108 1698 Washington Toni M. Hood Assistant Attorney General Licensing and Administrative Law Division Attorney General of Washington P.O. Box 40110 Olympia, WA 98504-0110 Michigan Robert Ianni Bureau Chief Consumer Protection Bureau 525 W. Ottawa St. Lansing, MI 48909 West Virginia Thomas W. Smith Managing Deputy Attorney General Office of the Attorney General of West Virginia State Capitol, Room 26 E Charleston, WV 25305 Minnesota E. Joseph Newton Department Program Administrator Minnesota Department of Public Safety Office of the Commissioner 445 Minnesota Street, Suite 1000 Saint Paul, MN 55101-5100 Wisconsin Roy R. Korte, Assistant Attorney General Wisconsin Department of Justice Attorney General's Office 17 W. Main St. Madison, WI 53707 Mississippi Mississippi Department for Public Safety P.O. Box 958 Jackson, MS 39205-0958 Wyoming Bryan A. Skoric Senior Assistant Attorney General Division of Criminal Investigation 316 West 22nd St. Cheyenne, WY 82002 For more information on Pennsylvania's reciprocity agreements contact: Senior Deputy Attorney General George Zaiser Pennsylvania Office of Attorney General 16th Floor, Strawberry Square Harrisburg, PA 17120 (717) 787-3391 ._,___ __________________________________________________________ Get an Unsecured Loan - Fast and Low Cost. Click here! ------- End of forwarded message ------- Back to top Reply to sender | Reply to group | Reply via web post Messages in this topic (1) 2. Fwd: The Pittsburgh Tea Party Posted by: "Henry Haller" hehaller@mac.com hehaller3 Fri Apr 24, 2009 5:22 pm (PDT) Interesting review -- -- Henry Begin forwarded message: > From: Whiskey & Gunpowder > Date: April 22, 2009 2:01:22 PM EST > To: hehaller@mac.com > Subject: The Pittsburgh Tea Party > ---------- > Gary’s Note: Whiskey & Gunpowder has discussed the national Tea > Parties. Our own Byron King, editor of Outstanding Investments > attended the Pittsburgh Tea Party on April 15. His report follows. If > you care to report on your own local Tea Party, please send your > comments to Gary@WhiskeyandGunpowder.com > > Whiskey & Gunpowder > By Byron King > April 22, 2009 > Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S.A. > > > The Pittsburgh Tea Party > > Yeah, we drink tea in Pittsburgh. But really, Pittsburgh is more of a > shot-and-a-beer kind of town. What else would you expect from the > place that — back in 1794 — challenged the authority of the newly > established national government in the Whiskey Rebellion? I wrote > about it five years ago, in one of my first articles for Whiskey > (hence the name) and Gunpowder. You can reread it here. > > > Old Whiskey Rebellion and Modern Tea Party > > During the Whiskey Rebellion of old, irate Western Pennsylvanians > burned down the house of George Washington’s appointed tax collector, > General John Neville. This wasn’t without provocation, of course. The > bonfire started after one of Neville’s federal marshals shot and > killed an unarmed tax protester. Lesson to the feds: Be careful who > you shoot, especially when they can shoot back. > > The recent Pittsburgh Tea Party was far less inflammatory, although > some of the issues and basic sentiments are much the same as those of > the 1790s. The original Whiskey rebels opposed a distant and aloof > government that reflected the interests of an East Coast cultural > aristocracy. Despite the personal popularity of George Washington, his > federal government was imperial and out of touch. To answer a summons > in federal court, for example, a Western Pennsylvania farmer had to > trek near 300 miles across the mountains to Philadelphia. And the lack > of a useful national currency — one of the key functions of any > government — handicapped economic growth. In fact, for lack of real > money on the western frontier, people used whiskey as a form of > currency. > > The final straw came in 1792 when Treasury Secretary Alexander > Hamilton proposed raising revenue by taxing the capacity of stills. > And in those days, stills were no mere means of making recreational > moonshine. By 1794, the draconian collection of Mr. Hamilton’s new tax > placed at risk the ability of farmers to transform their surplus grain > into more transportable and saleable whiskey. > > In other words, the whiskey tax damaged the farm economy, which was > about all there was west of the Alleghenies. Inept government economic > and monetary policy placed the future at risk. Thus did many citizens > rebel. And rightfully so, some say. > > Rooted in Citizen Anger and Frustration > > What’s behind the modern “Tea Party” sentiment? I believe that it’s > rooted in citizen anger and frustration that the federal government > just spends and spends and spends, with no evident heed for tomorrow. > > The justification for heedless increases in government spending — even > worse, increased spending with borrowed money — is along the lines of > Pres. Franklin Roosevelt’s famous comment that “If we borrow funds, > then we owe it to ourselves.” The modern justification, as a Federal > Reserve official once explained to me, is that “As long as we can > afford to pay the interest on the debt, it’ll be OK.” > > But the people are not blind, let alone stupid. It is clear that the > federal debt just grows and grows. How much longer can this last? > Today many informed citizens understand that the national debt is way > too big. The rate of growth is out of control. We don’t “owe it to > ourselves.” We owe it to the Chinese, the Japanese, the Middle > Easterners. And we cannot afford to pay the interest anymore. Well, > not if we want to be able to do anything else as a nation except work > like tax-slaves to pay interest on past debt. > > By any technical measure, the federal government is insolvent — except > for that quaint custom of inflating the currency with fiat dollars. So > really, the nation is long overdue for a national discussion on the > fundamental nature of its money. Hence the Tea Parties. > > The Pittsburgh Tea Party Crowd > > In Pittsburgh a crowd of several thousand (estimates range from 2,500 > to 5,000) formed last week in the city’s old, historic Market Square. > Market Square dates to the 1700s, and perhaps the bedrock still > recalls the events from the days of George Washington. The mid-April > weather was characteristically lousy, with drizzle and rain falling in > 50-degree temperatures. If you were there, it was because you wanted > to be there. > > The Tea Party attendees struck me as a cross section of Western > Pennsylvanians. There were many Steelers jackets, and ball-caps with > military logos and veteran patches. I asked around, and met business > owners and office workers, factory workers, lawyers, health care > providers, restaurant workers, and a few people who are, as they put > it, “between jobs.” There were off-duty cops and firefighters, > courthouse employees, bus drivers and even a few bikers resplendent in > their leather and tattoos. > > The Tea Party brought out the creative side of attendees as well, with > people dressed in Colonial period costumes. To my observation, it was > an orderly and respectful crowd, filled with sincere people who > appeared to know their American history. My gut feeling was that the > Tea Party attendees understood why they were out standing in the cold > rain. (One 30-something woman told me, “I’ve never been to a political > rally in my life. But I’m just scared for the country’s future. We’re > going to be broke.”) > > The makeup of the crowd was young and old, men and women. There were > retirees (as indicated by their hats and T-shirts), middle-aged > people, and young people complete with pink hair and metal in their > ears. There were parents with children. (One participant told me, “I > brought my son with me because I want him to remember this day. I > think we’re at the beginning of something that’s going to change the > country.”) There were white and black, Asian and Indians. > > Many Tea Party attendees carried signs, all apparently homemade. The > verbiage ranged across a conservative to libertarian political > spectrum. Some signs were historical, with deep roots in the 1913 coup > d’etat of American Progressivism under Pres. Woodrow Wilson. (“The Fed > is Illegitimate.” and “Abolish the 17th Amendment.”) You don’t see > many signs like that these days, that’s for sure. > > Other signs were rock-ribbed statements of protest about taxes and > spending. (“Give me Liberty, Don’t Give Me Debt.” and “Born Free, > Taxed Beyond the Grave.” and “Abolish the IRS, Support the Fair Tax” > and “Wall Street Banks Got Billions, and All I Got Was This Lousy > Sign.”) > > Other signs — not many — knocked Pres. Obama; but I would not > characterize the Tea Party as just an anti-Obama rally. There were > indications of deeper dissatisfaction with the federal government, at > a systemic level. One sign knocked the “Bush-Obama Ripoff.” Other > signs were along the lines of “Abolish Congress,” which is not exactly > realistic, considering the wording of the U.S. Constitution. (Vote the > bums out, maybe?) > > One sign hit on the corruption of the process of governance, stating, > “Big Fraud from Little ACORN Grows.” These were not the usual > mass-produced, “union-label” signs that you see at those “other” kinds > of political rallies. I’m sure you get the idea. > > 15:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC)15:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC)15:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC)15:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC)15:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC)15:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC)~ > > The Tea Party Organization > > The 2009 Pittsburgh Tea Party was organized by a suburban housewife, > albeit one with an MBA from the Harvard Business School. From what I > heard, a few politicians volunteered to speak. The terse reply from > the organizers was along the lines of, “No, this is where the people > will speak. You politicians need to shut up and listen.” > > There was no indication that the Tea Party was an “Astroturf” event. > The Tea Party received almost ZERO media coverage in the days leading > up to it. It had all the markings of a “flash rally,” organized on the > Internet. The local talk radio guys scarcely mentioned it, to my > knowledge. (If they did, I missed it.) The local newspapers gave no > advance publicity. The local TV stations were too busy covering the > usual pabulum about car crashes and house fires. If it doesn’t bleed, > it doesn’t lead. > > It seemed to me that the attendees of the Pittsburgh Tea Party were > there of their own volition. I sensed no mind-control from the evil > Fox-News Network, and I wasn’t even wearing my radio-blocking aluminum > skull-cap. Contrary to the defamatory stereotype pushed by the > incompetent mainstream media (the LA Times characterized Tea Party > attendees as “insane”), the Tea Party people seemed to be decent folk, > able to think for themselves and form independent opinions. And many > Tea Partiers have apparently formed the opinion that the federal > government is spending the country into ruin. To those of us who > follow the issue, it’s a valid point. > > The Tea Party Festivities > > The Tea Party stage was decked out with flags. Festivities began with > a musical mixture of patriotic tunes and Country-Western music. The > Tea Party kicked off with a brief welcome from the organizers, > followed by a moment of silence in memory of three Pittsburgh police > officers who were killed in the line of duty a couple weeks ago. Then > a prayer. Then the Pledge of Allegiance. Then the national anthem. In > other words, it was as patriotic as the 4th of July. Nothing radical. > > The first speaker discussed the ever-expanding federal budget. If > you’ve seen the movie I.O.U.S.A., produced by Addison Wiggin of Agora > Financial, then it was nothing new except that this was a Tea Party > protest in downtown Pittsburgh. And criticizing federal spending in > downtown Pittsburgh is not something that happens very often. > > Another speaker gave a spirited history lesson about the origins of > the Federal Reserve. It was Creature from Jeckyll Island-kind of > stuff. It was surprising (to me) how much of the discussion the crowd > appeared to understand. It was astonishing, really. I think that most > of the Federal Reserve scholars in town must have been in the > audience, because people seemed to know exactly what the guy was > talking about. > > A third speaker gave a solid speech about the evils of ever-expanding > government. This guy is a multi-millionaire who built his own > nationally-ranked high-tech business and made a fortune. He’s met a > few payrolls in his career. He discussed the exploding levels of > federal expenditures. He hit on the ballooning national debt, and > asked rhetorically how the nation ever intends to pay just the > interest, let alone the principal. > > And so it went, with more speakers giving talks along the same lines. > > The Hecklers in the Crowd > > Of course, a few hecklers showed up to make noise. While one of the > early speakers was discussing how federal borrowing is crowding out > private investment, a group of five (I counted them) people started to > chant, “O-Bam-A! O-Bam-A! O-Bam-A!” > > At first, the crowd ignored the hecklers. Then the hecklers realized > that they were having no effect, so they yelled louder. Eventually, it > was kind of hard to hear the speaker. A few members of the Tea Party > crowd turned to the hecklers and told them to shut up, have some > respect, etc. That was like throwing kerosene on a fire. Now the > hecklers were hollering at the top of their lungs. > > There were a few TV cameramen from local stations covering the event. > Needless to say, the camera-guys rushed over to film the hecklers in > action. By now the five hecklers were having a great time, yelling and > making enough noise to disrupt the proceedings. Then some Pittsburgh > cops and event organizers walked over to tell the hecklers to keep it > down. > > The cops must have said something, because the hecklers broke up and > started walking around the edge of the Tea Party crowd, yelling > epithets like, “You’re all racists. You can’t deal with a black man in > the White House.” To which a black guy standing next to me said, “I’ll > bet these punks are ACORN activists.” He turned and talked right at > one of the hecklers, saying, “Why are you causing a disturbance? Get > out of here. Go home to your mama.” So the heckler called the black > guy an “Oreo,” as well as a few other words that I thought were banned > from modern vocabulary. Then a Pittsburgh cop walked up to the heckler > and politely asked him to “move along, unless you have some other > reason to be here.” Pittsburgh’s finest. > > Media Coverage > > The local media gave almost no coverage to the Pittsburgh Tea Party. > The TV stations focused on the hockey playoffs between the Pittsburgh > Penguins and the Philadelphia Flyers. One station ran a short, > insubstantial fluff piece, with plenty of attention to the five > hecklers. > > The Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, located three blocks from Market Square, > buried its next-day coverage within a critical, anti-Tea Party story > distributed by the Washington Post. The photo on the inside pages of > the Post-Gazette was from a Tea Party in Cincinnati. On its editorial > page, the Post-Gazette ran an insulting cartoon by the predictable and > pedestrian Rob Rogers. The cartoon showed three raw-looking, hirsute > men sitting around a table, sipping tea and bellyaching (get it? Tea > Party?) Meanwhile, the circulation of the Post-Gazette is falling and > the newspaper is laying off staff. Gee, I wonder why people don’t > bother to read the Post-Gazette? > > > What Were the Tea Parties About? > > But it’s not just the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette that’s missing the boat. > The talking-head androids of Big Media also missed the point of the > Tea Parties. To the extent that there is any remotely accurate > reportage going on, the focus seems to be that the Tea Parties are > well-off people bitching about high taxes. Even the Gallup Poll > organization took the bait, publishing a recent report stating: > > “A new Gallup Poll finds 48% of Americans saying the amount of federal > income taxes they pay is ‘about right,’ with 46% saying ‘too high’ — > one of the most positive assessments Gallup has measured since 1956. > Typically, a majority of Americans say their taxes are too high, and > relatively few say their taxes are too low.” > > But focusing on the level of taxation is the wrong issue for Gallup to > track. It struck me that the Tea Party attendees in Pittsburgh were > worried more about the use of their tax dollars, and the explosion in > federal deficit spending. The Tea Party movement strikes me as more > about the dangerously growing size of the federal government. From > what I could gather, the Tea Party attendees opposed the unalterable > trend of endless federal growth. And coupled with this there is, of > course, a deep fear about the eventual decline in value of the dollar. > > Like I said earlier in the article, it’s about time for the U.S. to > have a national discussion about the nature of its money. What is a > U.S. dollar any more? Where does national wealth come from? We ought > have that national chat while we still have some money, and while we > can still create wealth. Because a lot of people appear to sense that > something important is coming to an end. > > And when things fall apart, we’ll be in for a generation or two of > very tough times. So the political class, and its Big Media androids, > are ignoring the Tea Party movement at their peril. > > Until we meet again, > Byron King > ---------- > > As always it’s a pleasure to have Byron tend the bar. > > If you’d like to hear from Byron more regularly — and get the benefit > of his extensive knowledge of the resource investment world — just > click here. > > Here’s one last report from Wisconsin… > > My wife and I attended the Tea Party held in Appleton, Wisconsin. A > delightful event with much the same feelings expressed by Don Stott. > > There were several thousand people there, which of course were > reported as several hundred by the local leftist paper. One of the > speakers was the head of the local chamber of commerce who at one > point asked those in the crowd who were or had been in small business > to raise their hands. From where I stood over half of those present > raised their hands. These folks all realize what is in store for them > and it bodes bad for our economy. Gold and silver is the answer, lead > is the last resort. > > I am shocked — shocked! — to find that the leftist media have been > painting all the protesters as patsies of the right wing media. I’m > also a little hurt that they’ve been downplaying the turnout. > > And that about wraps up our coverage of the Tea Parties. But these > demonstrations are a sign o’ the times…and maybe just the tiniest > taste of things to come… > > Regards, > Gary Gibson > Managing Editor, Whiskey & Gunpowder > Whiskey & Gunpowder Special Reports > > > One Famous Expert Warns, "There Will Be Panic" > > The 10 Shocking Reasons for China's Pollution Problem > > Geothermal Energy: Investment in the Future > > Here's One Coal Stock That's Set to Skyrocket > > Investing in Exchange Traded Funds > > The Real Story Behind the True Gold Bull Market > ---------- > Whiskey & Gunpowder, a free e-letter, is the independent investor's > daily guide to gold, commodities, profits and freedom. We sent this > e-mail to hehaller@mac.com because you or someone using your e-mail > address subscribed to this service. > Are you having trouble receiving your Whiskey & Gunpowder? You can > ensure its arrival in your mailbox by: Whitelisting Whiskey & > Gunpowder. > > To end your Whiskey & Gunpowder e-mail subscription, click: > Unsubscribe. > > Nothing in this e-mail should be considered personalized investment > advice. Although our employees may answer your general customer > service questions, they are not licensed under securities laws to > address your particular investment situation. No communication by our > employees to you should be deemed as personalized investment advice. > We expressly forbid our writers from having a financial interest in > any security recommended to our readers. All of our employees and > agents must wait 24 hours after on-line publication or 72 hours after > the mailing of a printed-only publication prior to following an > initial recommendation. Any investments recommended in this letter > should be made only after consulting with your investment advisor and > only after reviewing the prospectus or financial statements of the > company. > > © 2009 Agora Financial, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Protected by > copyright laws of the United States and international treaties. This > newsletter may only be used pursuant to the subscription agreement and > any reproduction, copying, or redistribution (electronic or otherwise, > including on the World Wide Web), in whole or in part, is strictly > prohibited without the express written permission of Agora Financial, > LLC. 808 Saint Paul Street, Baltimore MD 21202. > Back to top Reply to sender | Reply to group | Reply via web post Messages in this topic (1) Recent Activity Visit Your Group Yahoo! News Get it all here Breaking news to entertainment news Check out the Y! Groups blog Stay up to speed on all things Groups! Group Charity GiveWell.net Identifying the best non-profits Need to Reply? Click one of the "Reply" links to respond to a specific message in the Daily Digest. Create New Topic | Visit Your Group on the Web Messages | Files | Photos | Links | Database | Polls | Members | Calendar We are doing our best to provide a quality service for Western PA Libertarians and those interested. Hence, the moderator appreciates any feedback about this list, including reasons for unsubscribing. Reply to libertarian@ernharth.com. Thanks